Beyond Expectations
by TenshiMagi-chan
Summary: Midori Nagamasa unexpectedly falls in love with the energetic Tachibana Hotaru, the one who goes beyond expectations. A one shot but I may put another chapter. Please Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I am currently addicted with Aoharu X Kikanjuu so to feed off my fangirling desires, I tried to write this. Hope You enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this anime nor its characters.**

Beyond Expectations

 _"The best moments in life always happen unexpectedly"_

* * *

She is an enigma.

She was something he had never expected to join Toy Gun Gun.

For a very long time, Midori has taken pride of his ability to comprehend any situation because he always knew what to expect. Like with his subordinates Fujimoto and Ichi, he knew or more like expected that they would be loyal to him and would follow his orders without question. He found it a bit boring because, there are no more surprises if you knew what to expect.

Midori Nagamasa, a survival game player is officially a bit bored with his life. Sure, it was fun poking Masaoka and the perverted sniper of his but it was kinda getting regular. He needed something new in his life. Something unusual.

It seems that whatever gods up there had heard his prayer and answered it through the existence of one self-proclaimed justice enthusiast girl called Tachibana Hotaru.

She was...for the lack of better word, overwhelming.

First, she was dressed as a boy.

The moment he met her at that shop ECHIZEN, he had already sensed something from her. The young innocent look was too different from the brutal and cruel world of survival game. So imagine his surprise when he found the cross dressing boy to be a girl and actually plays the brutal game.

She was something, he thought. It was not that he was a sexist, no he actually knows a couple of female players that is quite proficient at the said game. But instead, he just found her honest and innocent attitude too bright from his dark world.

Second, her blood-lust.

It was pure blood-lust. It actually surprised him that a justice driven girl could have such overwhelming blood-lust. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about the interesting things that happened around the girl. She has even brought Toy Gun Gun back together again, even making him excited for the upcoming TGC.

The final straw was when she kissed him right on the lips.

He just meant it as a joke, he never thought that she would actually take it so seriously.

Now as he worked on arranging all the files on his desk, only one person keeps on filling his thoughts. The dark green haired doctor chuckled as he softly touched his lips, remembering the softness of her lips against his and the taste...she tasted like..

"Vanilla and lemon.." he muttered.

"Eh? Are you hungry Midori-san?" Takatora Fujimoto who was working on his own files asked. His dark brown eyes looking at the dark green haired doctor. He idly scratched his almost white blonde hair as he walked towards the said doctor.

"Huh? Haha, no thanks Fujimon. I am not hungry" Midori smiled in reply.

The TGC player stared at the doctor in concern. "We should probably eat now, Midori-san. We just missed lunch, you can't miss dinner too"

Midori waved his fellow doctor dismissively. "It's okay. I'm almost done with these paperwork"

Just then, a a dark blue haired petite nurse walked into his office. "Ahh, Ichi..nice timing. Why don't you eat dinner with Fujimon? He seems hungry" Midori said, gaining the attention of the nurse. Of course, he was well aware of the Akabane Ichi's feelings for him. He wasn't oblivious or dense.

"Why should I eat with him Midori-sensei? What about you?"

"I'm not hungry"

"I'm not hungry too"

With a reluctant sigh, Fujimoto walked out of the office tiredly and headed down to the hospital canteen. "Ummnn..Midori-sensei?" Ichi reluctantly asked as she sat on the empty couch inside the office.

"What is it Ichi?"

"Are you not going home yet?"

"Actually I am" The leader of the Hoshishiro team said as he put his last file on the cabinet. "Why?"

"...Nothing" Ichi sighed. She couldn't find the courage to ask him if he doesn't mind eating dinner with her in a nearby shop. Sensing her thoughts, Midori patted her on the head. "Be careful on your way home" He smiled. Of course, just as he expected she blushed and nodded before leaving.

* * *

As he walked towards his apartment, his stomach grumbled. He was hungry.

"Maybe I'll eat here" He said as he stared at a small ramen shop. With quick strides, he entered the store only to be greeted by a loud voice saying "Tachibana is very grateful for the delicious ramen!"

He winced at that. That girl is really loud. "Tachibana-kun?' He called, gaining the attention of the said girl who was just about to leave her table. The girl's eyes brighten making her lime green eyes even more brighter, a bright smile appeared on her lovely face.

"Midori-san!"

"Tachibana-kun, are you leaving?" He asked, glancing at the pile of empty bowls on her table. The girl nodded as she rubbed her stomach. "Tachibana is already full!"

"Oh I see" Midori chuckled as he patted her head. "Good for you then"

"Then Tachibana bids you goodbye!" She bowed. She was about to leave when a hand grabbed her arm, her eyes widened comically as she looks up to Midori. "Uhmm...Why are you holding Tachibana, Midori-san?" she asked.

"Now, Now...why don't you join me? It's kinda depressing to eat alone" He said as he slowly dragged her to their table, the said girl looking a bit torn down between refusing and agreeing. In the end, they ordered miso ramen.

"Tell me Tachibana-kun...why are you out here late?" He asked curiously, his eyes slowly scanning up her face. He admits that despite not having the womanly figure, Hotaru still looks pretty. But Midori isn't after the physical department, things would be so boring if he ends up with a girl just basing on the looks. He wanted someone who can match his love for the game, the joy of meeting new opponents. Someone with attitude and unique and someone who can amuse him to no end.

"Neh, Midori-san why are you staring at Tachibana like that?" Hotaru asked, his looking at him closely with curiosity. "Nothing..say, why do you speak like that Tachibana-kun? Referring yourself in third person?" Midori asked.

Hotaru smiled brightly at the question. "Tachibana grew up being taught to speak like this and also influenced by my mom" she explained. "But..Midori-san, don't you find it awkward for us to eat together?"

"huh? Why?"

"Why?...Eh but didn't you just defeat us a month ago at TGC?"

"Haha, that was a month ago Tachibana-kun besides we played a nice fair game"

"Well..yeah" Hotaru shifted uneasily on her seat as she tried to concentrate on eating the delicious ramen. Unfortunately for her, the young doctor noticed her uneasiness.

"Are you not comfortable with me, Tachibana-kun?"

Hotaru's eyes widened at the question. "No way! Tachibana apologizes for making you feel like that!" She bowed apolegetically, her hands flailing as she tried to explain. "Actually...I'm leaving Toy Gun Gun"

Midori's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden revelation. "Why?"

"I have to go to America" Hotaru said sadly as she explained to the fellow TGC player her situation.

* * *

Later that night, Midori had a difficult time sleeping, his mind still thinking about what Hotaru told him. He had to admit...It was kind of disappointing and disheartening to not see the girl. She was someone who can entertain him.

The following morning, his day continued on as usual. Checking on the patients, filing some paperworks and etc. He was just about to leave for lunch when Haruka entered his office. "What a surprise, what brings you here Haruka?"

The doctor looked at him impassively. "Hattori-sensei wants to see you" The guy said, referring to the head of their department. "Hmm..really?" Midori mused. "Thanks for telling me, I'll be on my way" With that, he headed down to the said office of their head doctor. He stopped in front of a tinted glass door and knocked. "Come in"

As he walked in, a man in his mid 50's greeted him. "Nagamasa-kun" The doctor greeted. "Please sit"

"What do you need me for, Hattori-sensei?" Midori asked. The head doctor chuckled. "Always straight to the point Nagamasa-kun?" Midori smiled. "You have heard about our hospitals promotions right Nagamasa-kun?"

"Yes, Sensei"

"That's good. My friend Junpei-kun from America has recently been promoted as a head doctor and now he's looking for someone to fill in his former position." Midori nodded. "So this concerns me because..?" He asked, he already got the doctor's point. But still, there was no harm with clarifications.

"I want you to fill in his position Nagamasa-kun. You are a ver talented doctor, America could help you improve more" Hattori-sensei said.

Midori smiled. At first he wanted to decline the offer but his thoughts went to a certain girl. Hotaru was leaving for america. _Isn't this a great chance to see her?_ HE mused to himself. "Thank you Hattori-sensei. I'll gratefully accept the offer"

"Thank you, Nagamasa-kun"

Midor bowed and turned to leave the office. The moment he stepped out, he was immediately greeted by the sight of Fujimoto and Ichi's curious faces. "Midori-san, why did Hattori-sensei call you? Did you get into trouble?"

"Idiot! There's no way Midori-sensei could ever get into trouble. Maybe it's because of you!" Ichi retorted heatedly.

"What?! No way! That's not true right, Midori-san"

Midori chuckled. "It's a different matter, so no need to get worried" He explained. "I'm actually moving to america"

They stared at him, to stunned to speak. Their mind gearing into motion as they processed the said information.

"Ehhhh!"

Midori couldn't help but chuckle at their reactions, even if he was expecting this already it was still truly amusing.

"Ehhh! Are you sure about this Midori-san? What about work? What about TGC?" Fujimota asked, his hands flailing around him as he entered panic mode alongside Ichi whose eyes had widened comically in shock.

"Are you being fired Midori-sensei? Let me talk to him!" The girl's face darkened as she motioned to barge into the office but Fujimoto grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down Ichi...You cannot kill the Head Doctor!"

"Calm down you two..." Midori sighed as he led the two back to his office. "Hattori-sensei just gave me an offer to a position in america and I took it" He explained as he began filing all the needed documents for his transfer.

Fujimoto and Ichi stared at him in disbelief with eyes tearing up. "What about us? TGC?" They asked in unison. Midori scratched his cheek thoughtfully. "I'm not still not sure..retire maybe..it depends on my situation there in america and I think it's time for me to settle down"

"S-Settle Down?!" Ichi stammered as her face turned red. Her imagination running wild as her thoughts flew up to little midori-sensei's running around the field while Fujimoto's thoughts consisted of him still taking care of Midori-san.

"Yes Ichi. I think its about time I look into relationships. I'm already at a marriageable age" Midori commented. "Midori-sensei...are you planning to marry american blondes with those curvy bodies?" Ichi asked, her head downcast as a dark miasma began seeping out of her freaking Fujimoto out who was standing next to her while Midori smiled as he patted her on the head. "You know I'm not like that Ichi...but I do have an interest in one blonde.." he murmured to himself but nonetheless, the other two heard it.

* * *

Two weeks after that, a certain group of people could be found in Narita Airport. But unlike the usual crying and hugging, it was just a friendly farewell greetings. A handsome blonde host sighed as he look at his fellow TGC player. "First it was Hotaru and now you are leaving for america" Masamune sighed. "I mean, what the hell is in america?"

Standing next to Masamune was Yukimura, the ero-manga artist was grinning happily. "Yay! I can now be alone with Mattsun~" He said, earning the the said blonde a chill to ran down his spine.

"Whatever, just be careful out there, Midori-san" Haruki said nonchalantly, earning a nod from his twin brother currently latched to his arm. He then turned to his twin. "When are you going to let go?"

"Never Nii-san!"

Midori smiled at evryone's antics. He then turned to look at the Fujimoto who was currently crying blatantly while the Ichi who was beside him, struggling to keep her tears from falling down. "Take care Midori-sensei/san" They said in unison. "Bye everyone" He waved as he walked towards the departure area, luggage in tow.

"Take care of our Hotaru!" Masamune called out.

"Don't worry" He sent them a teasing smirk. "I plan to!"

An uneasy feeling washed over the group as they watched they watch Midori leave. "Oi! Don't you dare harm our innocent Hotaru! You evil fiend!" Yukimura called. Hearing the comment about her beloved Midori, Ichi snarled at the ero-manga artist. "You bastard! Who do you think you are calling an evil fiend?! Midori-sensei is nothing like that! You lowly scum!"

"Wahh! Mattsun! Big tits loli is so evil!" Yukimura wailed as he hid behind his bestfriend.

"It was your fault to begin with" Masamune sighed tiredly.

* * *

Three months.

It's been three months ever since he had come here in america. Thankfully, he was able to settle down quickly on his new working place, everyone greeted him especially the female staff. Despite the long distance, he still maintained contact with his former teammates and usually spends his weekends on shooting ranges. But sadly, Midori was starting to get bored. He has already been here for awhile and yet no sign of the energetic blonde.

"Midori-sensei, the files you asked for is here" A beautiful blonde nurse said as she handed him a folder, sending him a flirty wink that he pointedly ignored. "Thank you, Jessica-san" He said to the half american nurse. The girl pouted since her attempts of seducing the handsome doctor failed again. Midor couldn't help but sighed at the rumors he heard from his colleagues, that he was considered as a conquest by the female staff.

As he walked down the hallway towards the nursery section to check on the kids, a petite short blonde haired girl bumped him as he rounded down the corner sending him and the girl toppling down on the cold hard floor.

"Wahh! Tachibana apologizes for causing you trouble!" The girl exclaimed. Wincing in pain, Midori slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at the familiar lime green eyes. The girls lips tilted into a smile as she stared at him in shock.

"Eh?! Midori-san?!" She yelped as she quickly got off him as she noticed their compromising position with her on the top and him on the floor.

"Tachibana-kun?" He asked in confusion. Surely without any doubt, the girl in front of him was Tachibana Hotaru but there was something different about her. His eyeds widened when he took in her appearance. Her short blonde hair had grown out to her shoulder and she was wearing a dress. A simple lilac green off shoulder dress matched with a pair of brown boots. He did not expect to see her like this. She became so feminine.

She had become a lady.

He laughed. Earning a confused look from the said girl.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her tighter. "Tachibana Hotaru, you truly are beyond expectations".

He planted a kiss on her soft lips. He missed the taste. Vanilla and Lemon.

"Truly beyond expectations" He murmured against her lips, the girl staring at him wide eyed. "Do you mind?" He teased, the blushed and sputtered nonsensical things. So he just kissed her to shut her up.

Midori Nagamasa unexpectedly fell in love with one Tachibana Hotaru, the girl who went beyond expectations.

* * *

 **And I'm done! Guys! Did you like it? Hate it? This is a one shot but I am planning to maybe make a two shot to show their relationship. But not sure so please if you want one, Review please!**

 **Thank you. I apologize for the wrong grammars and spellings.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the Part Two. Hope You guys enjoy it too!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Aoharu x Kikanjuu and any of its characters, because If I did, Hotaru and Midori would be probably dating right now~ 3**

* * *

 **Beyond Expectations**

 _"Can't you just tell me what you feel, your actions are confusing me"_

* * *

Midori Nagamasa is a very confusing person.

At least that's what Hotaru thinks so. After that very..ummnn... inappropriate...meeting with Midori, the said man had made it his daily routine to visit her father's hospital room every day, since he found out that her father was admitted on that hospital. Surprisingly, the two got along so well, and to the girl's surprise, her mother approved of her suitor.

With a blushing red face, Hotaru shook her head in denial as her mother eyed her with interest. "N-No! You are misunderstanding everything Mother! Midori-san is not Tachibana's suitor"

Her mother merely raised an eyebrow, amusement twinkling in her eyes. "That's not what he said to me" She said, pointing to the said young man who was chuckling as he watched the mother and daughter's interaction with interest, especially Hotaru's blushing face. He loves her embarrassed face, it made her so innocent and vulnerable completely opposite to what she becomes when she's talking about her so called 'justice'.

"Midori-san! Please help me explain" Hotaru pleaded but Midori merely smirked. "Why should I explain? I already told your parents my real intentions Hotaru" Her face turned red at he spoke her first name. What is this feeling? Tachibana has never felt so confused and overwhelmed before.

With such futile attempts of dissuading her mother, Hotaru tiredly walked to the park near the hospital with Midori following her. Plopping down on the bench tiredly, she sighed. The handsome doctor took this chance to sit beside the blonde teen.

"What is worrying you Hotaru?" He asked, the serene smile etched on his face as always.

Hotaru, blunt as always, looked at him. "You"

"Me?"

"Yes. Midori-san is confusing Tachibana very much. Why are you doing this to Tachibana?" She asked confusion clear as the sky in her eyes.

"What's there to be confused?"

"You act so sweet to Tachibana. You treat Tachibana well…You're acting as if you really care…" Hotaru frowned. She didn't why she was saying this. Truth be told, she is very pleased with how the handsome doctor was treating her but she was afraid that it might be just all because they are friends… "Tachibana doesn't want this to be just all her wishful thinking. Can't you just tell Tachibana the truth?"

Her eyes watered slightly, her heart beat loudly, she tried to ready herself for the incoming painful truth.

Midori looked at the younger teen beside him. His eyes widened a fraction. Is this really the over optimistic Tachibana Hotaru in front of him? Her eyes watering, making her beautiful lime green eyes shine brighter, the blush adorning her face made her even more adorable.

She had her defenses down. She let down all the walls so that he could come in. Once again, Tachibana Hotaru had went beyond expectations.

He, Nagamasa Midori fell in love with her, all over again.

He couldn't help it. He laughed, earning a surprise gasp from the girl.

"Hahahaha!"

"Why are you laughing? Are you making fun of Tachibana?" Hotaru couldn't believe it. Here she was opening up to him and he was laughing. How dare he make fun of her! She stood up from her seat and was about to leave when a hand grabbed her arm and next thing she knew, he was already in his arms. Her face pressed against his chest. Why is his heart beating so fast?

"I'm sorry. Don't get mad" Midori breathed out as he held her tightly. She was so perfect in her arms. She was like a fragile doll with her looks but no one knew how tough she was and he loved that. "It's just that I couldn't help but laugh on how you made me fall for you again with the simplest reasons"

Hotaru's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-You…really…?

Midori smiled. "Of course"

"Why? I am not a lady-like girl. I act brashly. I love survival games. I am tougher than most guys. I-"

"That's what I love about you" The doctor cut her off. "So what if you're not a lady-like girl? I don't care besides girls who are so girlish are not my type. You act brashly? That's what makes you adorable, well…in my books that is… and you love survival games? I love it too! We can play together! Isn't that what couples like to do? Enjoying things together, you are tougher that most guys? That's great! It makes me proud that a girl can protect herself. Hotaru, you don't have to be afraid of yourself or what others think. What I think is that you are an amazing girl"

Tears began to fall from her eyes as Hotaru stared up at Midori. Did he really mean the things he said?

"You are weird. Saying stuffs like that" she joked.

"Well, love is an irrational thing" Midori smiled. "So give me a chance"

Hotaru nodded. "Fine"

* * *

 _2 year after…_

"Midori-san! It's been awhile!" Takatora Fujimoto's face almost filled up the whole screen as he tried to video call with his long time idol.

"Haha. Yes, it's been awhile Fujimon" Midori chuckled. Yes, it's truly been awhile. Two years had passed, a lot of things changed. He and Hotaru have been in a relationship for a year. Despite their dynamic chemistry, they were just a normal couple. They had their ups and downs, they were not perfect but they were as happy as any couple could be.

"Midori-sensei, how have you been?" Ichi asked as she tried to push off Fujimon from the screen. "I'm doing well here, Ichi" He replied. "How about you two?"

"Fine as always Midori-sensei" Ichi replied, a hint of happiness could be seen in her eyes.

"You look really happy these days Midori-san" Fujimon commented, earning a chuckle from the green haired doctor.

"Yes, I am. What's not to be happy about?"

"When are you gonna visit Midori-sensei?" Ichi asked.

"Next month maybe"

"We'll be looking forward"

Midori smirked inwardly; He was a bit curious as to how the others would react to his relationship with the blonde girl. He was sure that Masamune and Yukimura would be part of the group that would overreact. After a few minutes, he ended the call. He lazily stretched as he thought some plans on how to surprise everyone.

"What are you planning?" A familiar voice asked suddenly. The voice of the girl that he had grown to love over the years.

"Oh, Hotaru" He smiled at his lover. "What brings you here?" He asked curiously, it was a surprise for him to have her visiting him in the hospital with her busy schedule with the Tachibana family dojo.

He took in the sight before him. She had grown to be a lovely lady over the years. Her hair had grown past her shoulders, her face had become more defined. She had matured but she will always be a child at heart.

"Why? Can't Tachibana visit you?" She asked, her eyes squinting in suspicion. One thing that Midori had learned over the time dating Hotaru that the girl was a very possessive one.

"Nah, you can"

She grinned. "Good, Tachibana thought she might break a few bones here"

Midori sweatdropped at his lover's words. "Hotaru, you should really watch your words. We're in a hospital"

"Sorry" Hotaru grinned. "Tachibana brought you lunch!"

"Thanks!"

As Midori happily ate the food she brought, Hotaru decided to look around his office. Her eyes warming up at the sight of their picture hang on the wall. It never failed to make her happy on how proud Midori is of her.

* * *

As the couple made their way home to their house, Hotaru thought about her friends in Japan. She really missed them, she missed playing with them.

"Neh, Midori…"

"Hm?"

"Can we visit Japan?"

Midori turned to look at her. "What brought this on?"

"Nothing. I just miss everyone"

The green haired doctor sighed. "I was planning to surprise for our anniversary next month but I'll just give it to you in advance" He handed her two plane tickets; Hotaru laughed and happily threw her arms around him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

When they reached their house, Hotaru happily bounded up the stairs. "Since Tachibana is very happy, Tachibana will cook a feast tonight!"

Midori smiled. "That's great. Shall we invite your parents?" When Hotaru nodded, he immediately made the call and was told that they would be over there in 30 minutes. Midori went to their room and changed out of his clothes before walking back downstairs. He decided to read some books in the living room when he saw their photo album in the sofa.

He decided to browse their pictures. One was a photo of their first date. He and Hotaru's faice caked with mud, pressed together as they smiled at the camera. It was kind of funny when they tried to have a normal date in a restaurant but as usual the energetic teen found it uncomfortable so they end up in the nearest survival game site where they played against each other and as usual, he won.

Another one was a picture of their first Christmas together. In the photo was Hotaru and him sitting on the floor with their newly bought christmas tree behind them. Gift wrappers, candies and ribbons were strewn all over the floor.

"What are you looking at?" Hotaru peeked at the album and a warm smile made way to her face. "Reminiscing?"

"Kind of"

"Dinner's almost done. When is my parent's arriving?" She asked as she walked back to the kitchen to check the food she was preparing. "Thirty minutes" Midori replied. As he continued browsing through their photos together, Midori could not believe how much the young blonde changed his life.

At first, he thought that he was in complete control of his life but when this girl came crashing into his life, he could no longer expect anything. He did not expect to be living in a house with his girlfriend nor be here in america. But here he was, living happily.

Well, Tachibana Hotaru, really made his life beyond expectations.

* * *

 **So sorry for the late update. I apologize for the wrong grammars and spellings.**

 **If you want part three, review please. ;)**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
